


Coming to Collect

by EmberGlows



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gaslighting, If you like manipulative triangle/dip smut then this is for you!, M/M, Manipulation, Or is it?? It's a standalone fic I can tell you that - though I suppose some plot is there, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Sexual Content, Tags to be added for sexual content in second chapter:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberGlows/pseuds/EmberGlows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has whittled away at this particular stubborn sapling for years until he finally succumbs. Submission is sweet; the demon finally manages to gain complete control over the boy. And what better way to test his new-found power than by breaking Dipper in?</p><p>▲▼▲▼▲</p><p>Ever so softly, applying the barest of pressure, Bill raised his index finger. The way the boy's head raised - so beautifully, so automatically, so obediently, no resistance at all... Mmm. If the demon had a heart, it'd quicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Err Is Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel_of_Mysteries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Mysteries/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ll make a man out of you yet;  
> A crown of thorns around your head.  
> Get off your knees and have a look;  
> This is as good as it will get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billdip smut is always a fun gamble! Written for Angel_of_Mysteries, who so kindly lets me get first dibs on her own fics. Before you proceed, dear reader, please note the tags. This is not a light read by any means - tread lightly! Thank you.

▲▼▲▼▲

 

“Hm.”

A clawed index finger – gently clawed, though; Bill was the epitome of gentleness, after all – rested just under the boy's chin. A surprised intake of breath had those bare freckled shoulders rising and falling so beautifully. The looked suntanned. Kissed by gold.

But ah, he was getting ahead of himself with that particular thought. Not quite kissed by gold, yet. The golden god himself – of course, Bill was the epitome of humbleness, as well – would have smirked were he so obliged.

"Now. Isn't this so much easier?"

The other nodded once, chin bobbing down to barely brush the finger there. He was surprised, Bill could tell. Usually he was made to stay there with no stimulus at all. To writhe in what he’d call pain through absence of pleasure, something Bill laughed at. There was a stilted breath from that boy as the claw pricked the beginning of his throat from the action. Well, gently clawed was still clawed, he supposed.

A spot of red welled up in the tip's wake, blood blossoming in the small puncture. It looked... intoxicating.

Ever so softly, applying the barest of pressure, Bill raised his index finger. The way the boy's head raised - so beautifully, so automatically, so _obediently_ , no resistance at all... Mmm. If the demon had a heart, it'd quicken.

"Good," he murmured. The boy quivered at the short phrase of praise, and the shiver only increased as that claw trailed up his throat, veering across his chin and the curve of a cheek, tapping along a pert nose and eyebrows.

It neared dangerously close to shut eyelids, and Bill knew his prey must be thinking how easy it would be for that sharpened point to just press there and pierce their softness. He used to pluck eyes out all the time; those crude human ways of seeing – though Bill knew it was barely sight at all – did have their multitude of uses. Necklaces, a nice meal, energy hotspots… But he was getting off-topic again. It was so easy for him to succumb to that; the millions of thoughts permeating his existence all vied for his attention, of course. Nonetheless, this boy always had such pretty brown eyes... It reminded him of when this whole planet was full of earth, not polluted with people.

Although, come to think of it, people _were_ great playthings. Dare he say it, Dipper Pines perhaps even the best of them all. Ah, it'd been years of slow, sweet torment. Nightmares and manipulation and threats, oh my! But now, he was here. It was close. He was so close to succumbing to it all. To just give in and be obedient. Bill had been watching. Bill had been waiting.

The human was trembling now, and Bill clucked disapprovingly as that hand sidled up to card through tangled brunet locks. "Are you that afraid of me, Pine Tree?"

Dipper, for his part, certainly wasn't going to fall for that. He breathed out shakily through his mouth as fingers drummed on his scalp so possessively, claw tips splitting hairs, and realized it sounded like more of a whine than anything else.

"Answer." Bill's voice was harder then, and the taps on Dipper's head increased in insistence.

The boy nodded rapidly, and he could almost feel Bill's smugness permeating the very air surrounding them.

"Ohhh, nuh-uh," the demon continued languidly, tightening his grip on Dipper's hair and watching red well up under his claws with satisfaction as the boy cried out. "Use your words!"

Swallowing, Dipper managed to breathe out, "Y-Yes."

The grip didn't let up, and Bill could see tears begin to gather on the seams of the boy's eyelids. They clung to his eyelashes like crystals Bill used to receive by the bucket load, as reluctant to be seen as their owner was to answer fully. "Yes, what?"

Whines were turning into soft whimpers now, as Dipper fought to answer through the pain that still hadn't abated. "Yes, I'm a-afraid."

Bill hummed appreciatively, and instantly the claws turned into a petting caress on Dipper's hair, now comforting instead of painful. "Mmm, you _should_ be." There was a pause, and he let the human take time to try and calm down. He was being merciful tonight. Completely unnecessary, of course, but maybe it’d finally bring about the boy’s tipping point. The demon could practically inhale that aroma of fear, attempted rationalizations coming from the human. "Just how long have you been there, Pine Tree? In your rightful place?"

 _How long?_ Dipper wearily tried to fathom an answer to that impossible question. Did Bill mean the years he'd held claim over him, the pitiful human? Or did he mean the months Dipper had finally given in and just accepted that he'd never be free of the demon? Perhaps he merely meant how long he'd been asleep tonight?

The brunet was used to going to sleep and being greeted with his worst nightmares. Tonight's had been noticeably absent however, the clichéd ones of being alone or falling or being chased. No, this night he had been alone with Bill in nothingness. The demon was never that far away from him, nowadays. He visited Dipper in his slumber frequently, playing games and having complete control over their surroundings. It resulted in the human being forced against his will into situations that he would rather die than experience.

“Answer me,” Bill said, voice silky and low and dangerous. “I told you to _count,_ after all.”

Ah, that length of time. The time he had been subjected to Bill’s company tonight. “Th-three thousand five hundred and f-forty-three seconds.” The constant ticks of time that measured how long Bill had placed Dipper in a reverent kneeling position. Like a doll. Like a plaything. Like a…

“Oh, _puppet_.” A low chuckle sounded from the demon, but he stepped back and Dipper let his shoulder sag almost imperceptibly at the distance. “You're a few minutes off, Pine Tree.”

Just like that, Dipper tensed again. Bill looked smug as he gleefully continued. “A few _hours_ off, to be precise! …Or am I lying?” In a flash, he was blinking into existence by the brunet’s ear, voice oozing control. “It’s not as if you’d know. You think you have a grip on reality, my young boy, but that’s a lie. Reality is nothing when you’re in here. All you should have a grip on is how much _grander_ I am than you. I control your silly little grip on time. I’m the one in power here, not you… Never you.”

“B-But-” Dipper cut himself off after a second, eyes widening as he realized his mistake.

Cackling, Bill immediately realized it too and drew back to look up and down Dipper appraisingly. “Oh no no _no_ , Pine Tree. You weren’t supposed to speak! Or have you forgotten that already?”

The boy’s shoulders were shaking so beautifully now as he shivered. The fear radiating off him in waves was intoxicating… and intriguing. “Is that _desire_ I sense on you, kid? No lying, now.”

“No,” Dipper spat out at the permission, hating how the demon was doing this to him without even laying down a finger – yet.

That soon changed when a hand suddenly shot out and wound like a vice around the pale column of his neck. “Strike two.” Choking and gasping desperately for air that wasn’t coming, Dipper had no other sensation other than Bill, Bill, _Bill_ everywhere. All around him. Knowing his body, reading his very thoughts. “Mm, it’s so much more than just petty, fiddly mindreading, Pines,” the demon said, his timbre turning reflective. Introspective; telling of millennia of existence, a permeating presence over the dawn of humanity itself.

Shuddering, Dipper’s sob left his strangled throat as a heave of air. Bill didn’t let up his grip, watching the purpling human in a clinical fashion as he spoke once more, voice layered over itself in different pitches and ancient, long-forgotten languages hidden there as well. “I have had claim over you since your kind started fearing the night. I formed these galaxies, you know. I had strewn the very stars in your heavens across a pitch black sky as eyes to watch you all. Your namesake has always been a particular favourite of mine; hidden amongst billions of others, part of a bigger constellation it doesn’t know of. Much like how you are part of a vaster plan, Dipper. My vaster, _master_ plan.”

The boy was having a hard time hearing, now, black spots overtaking his vision in bursts of dark matter. With a chuckle, the hand finally unclenched from around his throat, and Dipper heaved in air, coughing and spluttering from the sudden overwhelming onslaught of oxygen. The hand patted his cheek condescendingly before retreating. “We’ve talked about this before, little one.” Bill’s voice continued, sounding a bit tired now, as if unable to fathom why the human still resisted. Dipper easily heard the nasal voice over his sobs of air, as if it was reverberating around his own skull; come to think of it, it probably was. “Stop resisting, and it’ll make things so much easier. Your time spent with me will be a blessing, not a curse. Because, admit it… Even as you’re being strangled, the very air ripped out of your lungs by me, that still felt better than all those long nights of no distraction at all. Didn’t it? It felt – dare I say it – pleasurable, to your human body? Ohhh, you _know_ I’m right. C’mon, kid, I’ll allow you to admit it. I’ll even reward you if you do.”

The air was filled for a long moment with Dipper retching and gulping in whatever his lungs would allow. Bill had never been a patient demon, yet this time he allowed the boy to take his time, floating over him smugly. The human was prostrate on the ground before him, shuddering and shivering as his breaths slowly regained normalcy. What a beautiful boy… What a _beautiful_ position. Bill wondered how long it would take for Pine Tree to kneel that way naturally for him, spread out in submission to take whenever he fancied.

Dipper was running on borrowed time, the millions of thoughts churning around and around in his mind making him sick. He knew that with every second as his breathing calmed, he got a tick closer to having to answer Bill. What should he do? Lie? No, Bill would know and Bill would punish him again for it. As if to illustrate that thought, the demon let out a laugh high above him, reading his thoughts.

Panicking, Dipper scrambled to find a solution, until a simple thought made itself known. It seemed almost too good to be true in its simplicity, yet its owner practically recoiled away from it anyway: _Why don’t you tell the truth?_

…The truth. No, he couldn’t do that. The truth was admitting that dying by Bill’s hand was better than the utter and complete nothingness he felt otherwise. The truth was revealing that he was tired and exhausted and terrified of continued resistance, of not giving in. Because not giving in meant more loneliness, not giving in meant more punishment.

Worrying at his lip, Dipper couldn’t help but start to entertain the idea. Say he did… tell the truth. Bill would take him, make him feel good, make him his. This he knew; the demon had muttered it enticingly in his ear for months on end now. And, even though Dipper would never confess it to himself, that continued dangling of perfection was starting to wear him down, whittle away at his composure. It’d feel so much better to just… Give in. _Tell the truth._

“Submit. Obey.”

The boy wasn’t even aware he had murmured the last two words aloud until Bill voiced his agreement, tone almost dulcet, “That’s right, Pine Tree. Because it felt good to succumb, didn’t it.” The demon wasn’t even acting as though what he said were questions anymore. The statements he spoke were all truths, and Dipper closed his eyes, feeling each truth resound in his very core.

“Y-Yes.”

A pleased hum was heard, and Dipper clenched his eyelids together more firmly. It was like he was twelve again, years ago, making peace with the fact that this demon of his was always right when it came to what he wanted. “And you’d like to feel it again, but even better, wouldn’t you.”

Not trusting himself to speak, the brunet could only nod, teeth finding his lower lip and chewing it nervously, the gnashing drawing blood that stained red.

“Only I can give that to you. I’ll need to hear you say it, though.”

Say what? Anything. Get this over with. Say what? _Say what, Bill?_

“So glad you asked, Pine Tree!” the demon said cheerfully. Dipper felt a hand pet at his hair, and flinched once before correcting himself. When he leaned into the touch instead, Bill rewarded him with a purring proclamation. “All you need to utter – aloud, if you please – is this: ‘I give my entire self unto you, Bill Cipher’. Pretty easy, eh?”

“But… But-”

The hand trailed down Dipper’s crown to cheek, gripping the flesh there in a snug pinch firmly. “Come now, Pines, m’boy. We both know you’ll do it eventually. It’s just nine words. Nine teeny tiny little words! That’s all!” _Just nine words…_ “And it’d feel _so_ much better to give in. I’d make you feel great all the time, if you let me in. I’d be able to do whatever I wanted to you, and I promise you that you’ll enjoy every _millisecond_ of it. Because I’ve known you for eons.”

Bill’s voice switched to a mental one, filling up Dipper’s mind. The human cried out at the intrusion, and was shushed gently, fingers on his cheek moving to kindly wipe away gathering tears in brown eyes. _I’ll take care of you, Pine Tree. You’ll be mine completely. Never needing to worry about making decisions. Never dealing with people being disappointed in you. Giving up control sounds so tempting, doesn’t it. You’ve wanted to give up control for years now, tired of being held accountable for a life that’s done you wrong. I’ll take over, make you feel better. How does that sound? Just nine words._

That was what did it for Dipper. Hearing Bill in his brain, telling him that there was no need to be accountable for choices. Never having to make decisions again. It’d been a long time coming, this surrender.

The boy took a deep shuddering breath, words clear in his mind, trying not to stutter; teetering on the edge of a precipice that he felt acutely. “I give my entire self unto you… Bill Cipher.”

There was a moment of silence, filled almost with disbelief on Bill’s end. He’d known Pine Tree had it coming, but… Oh man, it was still absolutely fucking _exhilarating_ to actually hear the words from the kid’s mouth. The kid who was now his possession. Bill felt positively giddy; he couldn’t stop himself from giggling a bit hysterically as he crushed Dipper’s right hand with his own.

At that, the boy squirmed in discomfort, but Bill was having none of it. He shook thrice vigorously, toxic cerulean flames coating up their arms to mark their covenant. Dipper panted heavily, falling onto his hands and knees once more, when the demon pulled back. “Look at me,” Bill ordered, tone leaving no room for protest or argument.

It took a moment, but the kid was smart. The pair both knew that; both knew he’d see sense eventually. Only an idiot would defy a dream demon. Wary, breaching fearful, earthy brown eyes met Bill’s own.

“Now we’re talking!” And the demon snapped his fingers echoingly through the chasm of Dipper’s mind that was now his before surging forward with intent to finally – _finally_ – lay claim to this human before him.

 

▲▼▲▼▲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first standalone smut fic, and for this ship! Well, hopefully you've liked it so far - I'm hoping to get the next and final smutty chapter up within the next few days... good feedback may or may not let that go faster ;) Nah, I hope y'all liked it! Thanks for reading!! :)


	2. To Forgive, Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last my little flower;  
> Is getting put to use.  
> You’ve always been a failure;  
> But now you’re bearing strange new fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This chapter is quite dark, so be warned. Content warnings for: dub-con, gaslighting, violence, abuse, blood, electrocution, choking, mind control, etc., and (obviously) explicit sexual content.
> 
> I would just like to take this moment to say that – if you somehow got here, and still have a shred of respect for me and my 'innocence' – to keep that shred and exit the tab; or else leave that at the door, because shit’s about to go down.
> 
> For those still reading, hope you enjoy! Ya dirty animals ;)

▲▼▲▼▲

 

“You’re actually quite lucky, Dipper,” Bill muttered as he continued. Sprouting a couple of extra hands – and feet, just for the hell of it – around a dozen of them looped around the kid, pulling him a few feet into the otherwise still air. “Unless I tell you to, you don’t have to do a single thing.”

Dipper grunted in surprise as they petted him and patted him down; they were everywhere on his body. Ruffling in his fluffy hair, scratching at the stubble on his unshaven cheeks, squeezing his biceps, tapping along his sternum, prodding at his belly, hefting his legs apart at an almost glacial pace. They were all studiously avoiding chest and groin, though, which frustrated Dipper to no end - simultaneously delighting Bill. When one foot trailed up the inseam of his boxers to an inner thigh, the brunet couldn’t help but squirm and buck his hips, trying to get closer to the touch.

And just like that, all contact stopped, ceasing as quickly as it had begun. Dipper dropped to the floor with a yelp as the limbs unceremoniously dumped him there. “I said,” Bill reiterated in a chastising voice. “Not to do a single. Thing.” The boy swallowed, breaths coming out as pants. “Speak an apology and agreement if you understand.”

Turning his desperate nod into more desperate words, Dipper spoke. “I… I understand. I’m s-sorry.”

“There’s a good boy!” Bill praised, patting the brunet twice brusquely on the head as though he was a puppy. Another two limbs patted up his calves and thighs, while some feet and arms looped around his torso. Once more, Dipper was lifted up, and it took every ounce of self control to not move or otherwise respond to the demon’s ministrations.

 _He hasn’t even touched me properly yet,_ the brunet thought, a bit miserably, wondering just exactly how bad it’d hurt when he messed up.

Bill chuckled darkly. “Mm, I’m loving your thoughts, kid. To answer your question, it would hurt _preeeetty_ bad.” At that, Dipper gulped and tried to focus on nothing. It was very tough though, with Bill’s feelers now covering him completely like the coils of a large snake, undulating from his neck to toes in short squeezes. Almost as if he was being tenderized; the sensation felt similar to those massage chairs he used to sit at in the mall.

Yeah, he should focus on that. It was getting more and more impossible to not arch up or otherwise move the way he wanted to; surely thinking about something else would help him out? He remembered he and Mabel were four. They had gone to the big mall with their parents in San Francisco, and begged to sit on those massage chairs the whole car ride. It felt nice and relaxing and he had fallen asleep and-

 _Pine Tree._ Bill’s voice sounded out warningly in his mind, and Dipper felt his thoughts instantly stutter to an abrupt halt. _You are to heed me and focus on_ this… _Nod if you understand._

The brunet prepared to jerk his head up and down in agreement, but before he could, one of Bill’s hands roaming over his chest finally found a sensitive nipple and rolled it between lithe fingers. Instead, Dipper let out a noise of relief more like a sob at the stimulation he was finally being given, however small, and his eyes squeezed shut even tighter.

One hand released itself from squeezing tenderly across his neck in time with the others to give him a harsh slap across a cheek. The boy cried out once more, though in pain this time, and his eyes flew open to see Bill himself hovering inches away from where his limbs worked at the mortal. A very pitiful and human whimper came out of Dipper’s throat from the closeness, and how the next spoken words vibrated in the miniscule space between them; they were spoken aloud with an undercurrent of pure power thrumming through. “Nod. If. You. Understand.”

Dipper nodded.

Bill’s eye crinkled, pleased. It wasn’t the same as having his own pitiful human body; in fact, this whole experience was nothing more than mental, on both sides. But Dipper was probably forgetting that right about now this was technically inside his head; all he was focusing on was how great it felt. For all intents and purposes, this little romp would be as good – if not even _better_ – than the real deal for him. And as for himself? Oh, Bill didn’t garner any sexual pleasure from it, not in this form. But the mental high he got off of it? Off completely dominating a human being? _Priceless._ Besides, Pine Tree had spoken the words and shaken his hand. All the demon had to do was take some energy here and there; he’d get out of this fucking place eventually. Only a matter of _time._ And he easily controlled that, in here.

For his part, Dipper was looking a bit worse for wear. Bill’s hands and feet were studiously – so teasingly, so delightfully cruelly – avoiding his crotch. It was enjoyable to hear those wanton noises, so needy, so _pathetic_ … Giving off so much energy. Bill gobbled it up greedily, feeling solider every minute, and allowed two of his hands to pinch the kid’s nipples simultaneously as a reward of sorts. Dipper couldn’t help it (Bill knew he wouldn’t be able to); the brunet arched his back with a keen. He must be feeling frustrated, for sure; an erection was noticeably straining against the boxers that served as his only piece of clothing, and Bill noted with pride the beginnings of a wet spot there.

Feeling smug indeed at Dipper’s involuntary yet still disobedient reaction, the triangular demon dropped the human once more. They’d been floating higher up this time, and Dipper hit the ground hard, crying out in pain from the impact. “Kid,” Bill began, tone disapproving.

The boy curled in on himself, tears coming easily, though he wasn’t sure if the crying was caused by frustration, pain, or despair… He was _really_ doing this. He was really going to let _Bill Cipher_ do this to him. And… oh fuck, he’d been enjoying it; loved being pleasured like that, loved not having to worry about thinking, or his own actions. Dipper was barely aware of how his hips were rutting against the hard surface of the ground beneath him – trying to get any sort of friction on his neglected cock that almost _burned_ from how erect it was.

“You stop that right now, Pines, or your punishment will be miles worse, I can _assure_ you,” Bill warned. His voice was starting to echo again, taking on a dangerous edge, and Dipper dug his nails into the floor until knuckles turned white and small bones creaked from the intensity of his grip. His pelvis jerked forward twice more involuntarily before he finally succeeded in forcing it to be still, and he practically sobbed from the lack of stimulation, however crude it had been.

Dipper had to listen, had to obey. He’d be rewarded if he did, right? Bill had promised, and Bill owned him now… Desperately, almost inhumanly, he shook as he knelt there, taking every ounce of self-control not to move. Hand clenched into despondent fists and tears dripped in a steady rhythm onto the part of his subconscious that supported him, posing as the ground.

He was feeling everything and nothing all at once; his existence was harried confusion and fear at pain sure to come, and interrupted pleasure all somehow coupled with inexplicable ecstasy. He’d been haunted for years upon years now by this guardian of dreams, the demon of everything he could possibly desire: knowledge, being regarded as important, even _feared_ for his power. Through the long nights that became even longer years, Dipper had come to realize he wanted those; he craved those labels and perceptions.

It had started with nightmares in his youth. He’d travelled back to Piedmont, thinking Bill was defeated. As if; such a pretty lie. The horrible dreams had been terrifying at the time, to the point where his mother had to wash his sheets every morning well until he was fifteen. That was when the medication had started. Well, Bill hadn’t liked that. Not at all.

Nightmares of snapping teeth and ripping claws were replaced by… nothing. Absolute nothingness, a suspension in limbo for what seemed like years, every night, until Dipper started awake in the morning, tears fresh on his pillow, feeling as though he had been resurrected from a horrible unending emptiness of existence after death. Those were even worse than the nightmares, lasting for years that no pills in bottles could ever hope to cure – and so one night, Bill had revealed himself to the human, and told him it’d been him all along.

Honestly, Dipper hadn’t been surprised. Who else would torment him so, talking of having claim over his pitiful self? The triangle had whispered in ears, shoved hands into mouths, slapped cheeks, clawed and scraped. But still… That was better than _the nothing._ Every so often, though, smacks had turned to caresses, all over his body, and Dipper would awake panting, hard, wanting – and loathing himself. Bill had punished him with those nothing nights, perhaps three times a week. Dipper had hated it; still hated it, how the demon gave him those sometimes when he was particularly disobedient. Only Mabel had gotten him through it, but when the Mystery Twins finally separated for college, Bill had given Dipper a full fortnight of nothing nights.

Every sleep, he was lost in a chasm where time had no meaning and no stimulation existed at all; Dipper had dropped out of college and moved to Gravity Falls after the half a month. Bill had been pleased, restricting nothing nights to once every so often, chosen at random, to keep Dipper in line. The demon had his pet within his true domain now that he was back in Oregon; he permeated Dipper’s thoughts almost non-stop. Apparently the magical barrier around the Shack only worked for physical forms; so there was never any escape, no respite.

The teenager was working with Soos and Melody whenever he was up to it, but they gave him the house to live in alone; their hands were full staying in town with the baby, anyway. At the advice of the Stans, who were away in Jakarta, and Mabel, who was away in L.A., his parents were allowing it, so long as he returned to college the next year; they all knew he’d been under a lot of stress, but not knowing why…

Too bad that stress was never going away, and he himself would never be leaving the town again.

For the most part, Dipper had the Shack to himself at night, and the woods to himself during the day. He could tell Bill was grooming him, but at this point he was beyond caring. Wasted years stretched in a long road behind him; in front of him lay either the same fate ending with a premature death by suicide, or… _Or._ Giving in. Living, and feeling pleasure, and giving in.

So he had. He wasn’t proud of it, but he’d finally succumbed. And now Bill continued to toy with him. It was enough to drive him mad, but still… Better than _nothing._

“Lots of thoughts up in that noggin there, Pine Tree,” Bill murmured, appearing in existence by his ear. Dipper sobbed, hips shaking with the effort of not fucking himself into oblivion. His limbs quivered with the effort of holding himself up, and Bill so graciously relieved him of that by flipping the human around onto his back into a spread-eagle position, and then having the ground swallow up Dipper’s hands and feet.

The boy was breathing heavily now, chest heaving and facing upwards, limbs unable to move but the rest of him exposed. “No need for such modesty, now,” the demon snickered, and snapped his fingers. Dipper groaned, his head tilting back into the unforgiving ground as his now freed cock bobbed up from the boxers that vanished in a blink of Bill’s staring eye.

“We’re both men of our word, Pines, so I feel no lies between us when I tell you that this _will_ hurt. I think five hundred volts sounds befitting… Let the punishment fit the crime, and all that.”

That was the last sound Dipper’s mind registered in the stillness – Bill’s calm, solemn promise – before his entire being erupted, and the quiet was covered up by agonized screams. It felt, quite simply, as though his entire body was on fire. His nerve endings were fizzling, the hair on his head was sizzling, and erogenous zones were crackling painfully. Distantly, he was aware the inhuman shrieks were from his own mouth, ripped up by a throat straining against his bonds, yet he couldn’t seem to stop.

His shouts were nonsensical, he had no control over what was coming out of his mouth, but finally after an eternity, the anguished suffering stopped in an instant, Bill snapping his fingers once more and turning his precious attention on the human. “What was that?”

Dipper couldn’t come up with an answer no matter how hard he tried, his head lolled from side to side and his eyes weren’t focusing properly… what was Bill saying? This was all too hard, too much, too-

 _What was that, Dipper?_ The voice was in his mind now, Bill was _inside_ him…

The human laughed weakly, his sobs turning hysterical. “No idea,” he said hoarsely.

 _Your last scream. I want you to say it again_ now.

At Dipper’s continued laughter and hiccups and weeps, glaring at the beautiful snot and tear stained face, Bill lost his patience. The boy looked so good now, but he was _not_ allowing for him to be broken. That was unacceptable. Simply unacceptable.

_NOW._

“F-Fuck me,” the brunet whimpered, brain suddenly seeming to remember what words had pleadingly pushed past his lips, eyes squeezing shut at the demon’s bellow reverberating around his head. He wasn’t giggling anymore.

Bill’s eye widened; he would never admit it, of course, but this boy had him surprised. Was he really this willing? Well, it should make sense, he’d been nudging Dipper Pines in the right direction for years in human time… But still. Hearing a possession actually say that was something else entirely. “Do you mean that literally, Pine Tree? Or are you saying that like humans usually do when they’re upset?”

Oh, the demon was going to drag this out, wasn’t he? Of course he was. Dipper took a deep breath, reveling in the false privacy his closed eyelids provided. Like he was a child again, thinking shut eyes saved him from monsters under the bed. Too bad this monster was so enticing. “I want you… to fuck me.”

It was out. He had said it. Bill wasn’t sure if he or the kid were more surprised at the statement, muttered through numb shell-shocked lips. The demon’s eye flicked down Dipper’s body, noting slyly how the human seemed aroused enough – so he must mean it. Had his erection even gone away, when he was being electrocuted? Bill didn’t think so… There was no lie detected in Dipper’s voice, nor in his mind. _Heh._

“Well, now.” Bill snapped his fingers for the third time, and a black mass of matter appeared around Dipper in a cloud, caught somewhere between gas and liquid. “If you insist.”

Brown eyes snapped open from the sensation and the sudden blackness that surrounded Dipper; his loss of vision and being able to breathe was disorienting but quick – thankfully, in an instant it disappeared. Was ‘thankfully’ the right word, though? It seemed as though his skin was soaking it up; it evaporated through absorption into his very pores, going _inside_ him, and as soon as a moment passed, Dipper’s squeaks of terror turned into almost too lewd moans of desire.

Every nerve ending was on fire once more, yet this time in pleasure, not pain. Each skin cell seemed engorged and aroused, but not as much as Dipper’s cock, which was now glistening at the tip. The human’s eyes were drawn to it and his heaving chest, every inch of skin itching for a mere brush of stimulation – _anything, please, oh God, please_ – that would send him over the edge.

“H-H-How, ohhh…”

_The mind is my domain, kid. Simple yet effective aphrodisiac._

At the last word, Dipper’s fuzzy mind of pleasure was suddenly peppered with insistent thoughts he wasn’t sure were his own and quite frankly didn’t care. _Makes sense, oh yes it does, feels so good, need to feel better… fuck? Fuck, ohhh fuck, mmm yes…_ With a groan, his head tipped back again and eyes slid shut.

“Mmm.” Bill’s newest toy looked and sounded so delicious. Time to play with it; _really_ break it in. The boy’s shut eyes meant he couldn’t see Bill’s multiple arms and legs reach out once more; though he certainly felt it when one single, smooth, solitary fingertip brushed the hair on his chest.

That single touch had Dipper crying out, eyes screwing shut, back arching and hips bucking. Oh man, that aphrodisiac was the stuff… Too bad it’d be wasted on the demon. Bill observed the reactions of such an aroused state clinically as the hands slowly started tracing along Dipper’s chest, nails carving runes and ciphers into skin.

It seemed as though Dipper really was his, now. These lacerations he was bringing into existence would prove it; Bill would ensure that the boy would wake up with them gracing his body, binding him to the demon, staining his sheets. Although, blood probably wouldn’t be the _only_ thing there. Which reminded him… Dipper was whispering unendingly now, a constant murmured and broken stream of, “Fuckmefuckmefuuuuckmefu-”

“Do you really think you’re ready, Pine Tree?” Bill asked, voice only approaching mockery. For all intents and purposes, he was curious. “You’ll need to prove it to me, after all.”

“Ready,” Dipper panted, voice strained and eyelids leaking tears of frustration. He felt only mere twinges of pain from the cuts being etched into his skin – shouldn’t he be feeling more? Shouldn’t he be at least _trying_ to resist? “And a-anything.” If he had use of his hands, he would’ve been jacking off by now. Hell, if he had use of his feet, even the ability to rub his legs together, he’d be fucking himself until he didn’t have to think anymore… He didn’t want to think; Bill said he wouldn’t have to think…

Bill hummed, and a hand patted the human’s cheek. Dipper gasped, leaning into the touch like a dying man – quite an apt comparison, come to think of it – but it was taken away with a tut from the demon’s form. “Now, now. _Anything_ is a big word.”

“I’ve already given my-myself to you,” Dipper practically whined. He couldn’t help it; his hips had been wiggling impatiently, and now they started rising and slamming back onto the surface beneath him, so that his ass hit each time. His cock remained unstimulated, of course, but the impact was better than no touch at all. “Ha-aaah—N-No! Please!”

The many appendages coming from Bill had instantly shot out and pinned Dipper’s hips harshly in place. “Do _not._ Forget who is master here, Pine Tree.” Bill’s voice was low in his ear, though the icy calmness of it is what chilled Dipper to the bone. “You _do_ know that… Don’t you, kid? You wouldn’t _dare_ forget who it is you belong to now? Who you’ve _always_ belonged to?”

“…You,” Dipper whispered out. It was taking all of his self-control not to resist Bill’s appendages pinning him down, not to jerk them up and down in a primal rhythm for self-gratification. He didn’t need to think… He just had to trust he’d be rewarded if he obeyed.

_Say it._

“Bill Ci-”

_No, silly boy. My title._

Oh. There was a moment’s pause; Dipper feeling the utter helplessness of his situation, and how his hands and feet couldn’t move a centimetre. Bill had him immobilized, marked, claimed… He was, for all intents and purposes, _owned._ That was a fact.

Owned by his… By his… “M-Master.”

The word was whispered with something nearing reverence, something Bill hadn’t expected. Or had he? It’d been such a long corruption, after all; how good of the boy to see sense so _willingly._ “Heh.”

In a split second, Bill drew back, delighting in the moan of disappointment Dipper released from the cutting off of touch. The demon smirked internally, even more pleased as his toy twitched and jerked to the best of his ability in his bonds, but didn’t try to get off. Fast learner, too.

“You seem to want someone to touch you pretty damn awful, Pine Tree.” Bill’s observation was blunt, and as his limbs disappeared to leave him with his typical two arms and legs, the boy bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. The demon did not envy what natural urges Dipper must be rejecting presently in order to obey him.

The boy nodded once, eyes still squeezed shut and teeth gnawing at his bottom lip. Bill hummed, eye crinkling in typical sadistic glee. “Well, here’s your chance! You get a touch, and the chance to prove yourself to me all at once… Aren’t you a lucky kid?”

“Wha-?” Dipper couldn’t help but let out the half question of surprise as the floor beneath him melted back, freeing his hands and feet once more.

Bill’s eye flashed blue for a split second, bathing over the naked form of his human beginning to sit up, a bit wary. “Like I said, Pine Tree. Prove yourself. _Touch_ yourself.”

Dipper blinked, feeling an instant longing begin twitching in his veins and tendons. Without knowing it, his hands were already inching nearer to his inner thighs and lap. “R-Really?”

“I don’t like to repeat myself,” Bill drawled, noting smugly how Dipper’s eyes were bright yet half-lidded with lust already. “Prove to me you really do mean ‘anything’, kid. Get right to the edge for me; it’ll feel so _good_.”

Breathing almost imperceptibly increasing in speed, the human obeyed and wrapped eager hands around his length. Dipper let out a whoosh of air at the contact, beginning to pump slowly. It was almost too much, finally having direct stimulation there. Through the whispers of delight in his mind as he continued stroking, he noted Bill bobbing closer until he was just above Dipper’s feet. That all-seeing eye was trained directly on the human’s cock, and Dipper couldn’t help but let out a quiet whine at the heated gaze, nor when the demon ordered, “Faster. More.”

“A-Aaahh,” Dipper hissed out through gritted teeth as one hand pumped his length, the other drifting to fondle his slit at the tip. This was feeling so good, the aphrodisiac from earlier singing through his veins and heightening his arousal until the feel of Bill’s eye on his actions was just as arousing as the act itself.

“Aw, c’mon, kid, I know you can do better than this _pitiful_ display.” Dipper’s actions stuttered at that, confusion flashing across his face for an instant, before being overtaken once more by the pleasure as he continued to fondle himself, and Bill’s eye crinkled almost sadistically. “I’ve been watching you for _years,_ Pine Tree. You started thinking about me in these most recent months, haven’t you? Admit it; no lies.”

Biting his lip at the words, Dipper nodded once harshly, doubting he’d be able to handle speaking. Bill chuckled darkly. “Fucking yourself on your fingers, jerking off and releasing into your sweaty hands, all the while looking at my crude image in the window… Mmm. I think I heard you mutter something once, is that right?”

Another nod; Dipper was whimpering now, eyes closing. He remembered that incident. It’d felt so good to try and forget the nothing night that would be coming within a few hours; he’d felt the overwhelming need to masturbate, as if someone had compelled, no, _commanded_ him to, and his eyes had been drawn to that triangular symbol of control watching him – always watching – somehow intuitively knowing the power it had over him. Dipper had chanted two condemnable words under his breath that night, almost like an epitaph he’d been thinking of forever, and finally said the words aloud almost without realizing it…

Bill allowed it, continuing fascinatedly, “I want you to tell me what is was, Dipper Pines. You have the real being here now, in front of you… And he wants the real deal.”

“P-Pl…” He couldn’t say it, he just _couldn’t;_ white was beginning to overtake the black in his vision that closed eyes provided. Dipper was getting closer and closer to his edge, and the way Bill spoke with such authority had his hands jerking erratically along his dick now, feeling better with every motion, the heightened pleasure in his skin cells egging everything on so perfectly.

_All of it, if you don’t mind. Aloud._

At the intrusion in his mind, dark lustful thoughts interrupted so lovingly by Cipher, Dipper moaned shamelessly and did as he was told. “Pl-Please, Bill.”

 _Good… I’m pleased that you always knew, deep down, I was your_ master _back then, too. Although… I think you can do better, now. Masters are deserving of unending worship, after all._

“Ha-aahh,” Dipper stuttered out, hips jerking up now to meet strong pumps along his length. One set of fingers was trailing down now to cup his balls and roll them, and even with his eyes shut, he could feel Bill staring, feel him inside his mind, controlling him, relieving him of having to make decisions and thinking… He’d obey. It’d feel so _good_ to not think. “M-Master, please…”

_Better… But not great. Explicit words aren’t that different from the actions they inspire._

Dipper mewled, his loosely curled fists working feverishly on his cock now, feeling it twitch beneath equally quivering fingers. _So close, so good, so obedient, and felt so nice – so nice, ohhh fuck_ … He was balancing on the tip of a precipice and it felt like Bill’s cane, about to jump over the edge, the blackness of the aphrodisiac pushing him into it all… “P-Please let me come, I-I…”

He cut himself off with a cry when Bill’s hands suddenly shot out and encircled his wrists. With a jerk, the black spindly limbs that were somehow strong as steel pulled Dipper’s working hands away from his aching cock that had been about to be sated. “I think that’s a nice stopping point, Pine Tree. You’ve proven yourself.”

“N-N-No, I n-need-” Dipper struggled to say anything that made sense, eyes flying open to see Bill floating there, inches away from his face. He couldn’t see it, but he felt his dick spasm unpredictably; the disappointment was too much to bear. The proximity was a bit startling, but the human found himself not paying it any heed; the need to release was almost overwhelming everything else.

“You ‘need’ it, huh?”

 _Yes!_ Dipper’s thoughts screamed, and Bill obliged him by so graciously hearing them.

He chuckled, eye staring gleefully down at the boy, and Dipper leaned forward in defeat, forehead resting on the brick pattern below Bill’s bow tie. “Beg for it, kid. Maybe then I’ll let you… If you’re lucky.”

“…Please. God, p-please.” Dipper’s eyes were blurring from the yellow in front of his nose; he let his eyes close in surrender, barely noticing the tears streaming out of them now. His shoulders shook as streaming tears turned into weak bawls. Humiliation was vibrating in his very being, and he felt worthless but worthy at the same time. Needy, where begging came naturally because that’s what was ordered and expected. He’d never felt this frustrated, this cowed, this _owned_ – he needed it, oh fuck, he needed everything.

Bill hummed, considering it, and that’s what broke him. Grunting in effort, Dipper desperately tried to wrench his hands free from Bill’s grip unsuccessfully. When the demon merely tutted and Dipper made no progress, he began to sob without abandon. His cock was aching and throbbing; even though he couldn’t see it with Bill blocking his view, the human knew it must be leaking and ready. He just needed a little push… _So much, must be more submissive, maybe then, maybe then…_

“Really _mean it,_ Dipper. I’ll push you over if you do, it’ll seal our deal. You’ll be truly mine if you just beg for it.”

Helplessly, Dipper tried to reign in his weeping and took a shuddering gasp of air. “F-Fuck me, Master, please. Touch m-me, take me, make me y-yours, let me come…”

There was a dreadful, horrible moment of silence, and Dipper feared the worst, but then… “Heh… Fine. No touching yourself, or else you’ll be punished again, do you understand, kid?”

Bill’s words were like a gift from the heavens above, and Dipper nodded eagerly. With a dark chuckle, the demon pulled back, slowly unpeeling the vicelike grip from Dipper’s wrists. Almost immediately, the human’s fingers made to jump back to his cock under the triangle’s form, but Dipper managed to restrain himself under Bill’s threat. Instead, he wiped away the tears and snot that had dribbled quite disgustingly down his face, and clasped his hands behind his back to avoid temptation.

The demon couldn’t be distracted by that endearing sight, made even more delicious at how his orders were so readily obeyed by the boy. He rewarded him with another seductively muttered word of praise, enjoying how Dipper shuddered, and one of Bill’s fingers trailed down the boy’s torso. The human’s breathing hitched at that, and the demon could almost imagine breaths stopping completely… He’d look so _gorgeous_ with the life ripped out of him. The life taken from him by Bill’s own hand. The pain Dipper felt by being bloodied up would be nothing compared to Bill actually _murdering_ him…

Speaking of which, the red lacerations were dripping blood steadily down Dipper’s front from where Bill had clawed them into existence. That life-giving liquid was tethered down by gravity – how pitiful, that humans had such little imagination that even natural laws applied in dreams – and dragging down Dipper’s chest and abdomen, pooling in his lap. Bill’s hand pressed on them firmly, and he relished that whimper of pain sounding from the brunet’s lips. He ground his hand in circles, moving from belly button to sternum, smearing the blood around until there was no white skin left visible. The boy’s face wasn’t marked up hardly enough, and so Bill decided that should be painted as well.

A blank little canvas, where only clear tears streaked it, was soon dotted with red bloody handprints that pressed over cheeks and chin. “That’s _mine_ ,” Bill said, his hand smearing a final, sizeable glob of vibrant gore atop Dipper’s birthmark. “My stars. I made them. I made you.” The tone of the demon wasn’t victorious, or disappointed – Dipper noted that it was just a statement. A truth, spoken simply aloud, as if an afterthought.

That made it even worse, somehow. The utter disregard, nonchalance, and casualness Bill Cipher had for him? It both terrified him yet ensnared him further. Dipper was muttering phrases of begging once more, eyes still closed, mouth moving and still continuing to plead even as Bill shoved his hand inside.

Without even being told, Dipper began to lick it clean, breathing heavily through his nose as he did so. And oh God, his blood was everywhere, overwhelming every sense he had, from the copper tinging his tongue and nostrils, to the magnificent hue he saw when he opened his eyes. Red staining his entire front – he was being reborn once more.

His thoughts took up the begging where words couldn’t compare, and he found memories and visions interspersing with regular pleas. Recalling how he whimpered when he orgasmed from his own hand in the real world, watching Bill watching him from his triangle in the window. Recollecting the dreams he’d had of kissing Bill’s feet, bowing before him, being fucked by him, and… And…

He was seeing the future now – he knew Bill was letting him – and oh fuck, it would be so _satisfying._ His master was going to let him come; he could see it through Bill’s eye, how Dipper Pines would be helpless, bloody, collared, hands above his head, and arching his back as he released.

Tears flooded out of his brown eyes even more steadily, diluting the blood on his face. The demon was enjoying himself, watching how desperate Dipper was becoming. He had allowed the human to see what was to come; a brilliant decision on his part, really. That little toy was even more than ready now, sucking Bill’s fingers clean without abandon.

_Delectable._

Dipper almost came from the word of want echoing in his mind in Bill’s voice, without any touching at all. Chuckling, Bill pulled his saliva-soaked hand out of the brunet’s mouth and, simultaneously, it joined the other to pinch both Dipper’s nipples. He noted with masterly pride how the human’s pelvis was moving, but not bucking up as it so wanted. Instead, it was grinding down hard onto the surface beneath it, urgently trying to obey.

“I’m going to make you come, now,” Bill said, tweaking the nubs harshly and causing Dipper to bend like a bow, his keening cry echoing in the empty space around them. “And you are going to lie there without moving and take it obediently.”

The human shuddered at the authority of the words, nodding through the rest of the vibrations his body was making. Shakily, he lay back on the ground, hands pinned behind him to rest in the small of his back. He could feel the aphrodisiac pooling in his bloodstream, and that in turn was rushing to his cock. Dipper’s vision was blurring as he kept his eyes on Bill, obeying the muttered order, watching his yellow triangle bobbing backwards until he was around Dipper’s knees.

Humming idly, black hands placed themselves on milky white thighs, and the demon noted the contrast as Dipper complied, spreading his legs. It was a bit of a feat, feeling how they quivered so violently, but soon enough the boy was exposed.

“Ha-ahh,” Dipper moaned out breathlessly when Bill’s index finger, still slickened from his own mouth, slid from just under his cock down the cleft and between his cheeks. His cock jumped at the attention, and Dipper saw how clinical – _detached_ – the demon appeared when his finger circled the entrance.

He didn’t even care it’d hurt, he didn’t even mind Bill just fucking him into oblivion with claw-tipped fingers… Oh, the demon was reading thoughts and desires in the kid just like the morning paper, but he had a plan. As tempting as it was to punish Dipper for absolutely nothing at all, he still didn’t want the boy to break. Not yet, anyway. He had to do a task for him first – just think of this as incentive, really. Make it pleasurable for the kid, no matter how much you want otherwise, then he’ll do what you want when he wakes up. And that’d be oh so much better than any instant gratification, right?

Rationalizations done, Bill stared at his hands, pausing them in their movements. In an instant, their forms shifted and they began to positively _ooze_ viscous blackness. He was a dark being, after all, this matter would slick his toy up nicely enough. Dipper was panting hard as he saw the demon’s hands start to drip with what he could only think of as lubricant, but was obviously much more. It looked like the same blackness as before – that aphrodisiac that had been sucked into his skin – and as Bill resumed circling his hole, swirling the black along his ass patiently, Dipper realized it _was_ the same. A fire he’d almost forgotten about was stoked suddenly in his core, and he swore in a strangled scream when the middle finger on Bill’s left hand finally breached his entrance.

He felt as though he was overcome by lust in the moment, as the finger pressed in further and further and oh God, was it _expanding_ somehow? Inside him, growing wider and larger and longer and-

“Fu-uuck!” Dipper’s keen was so explosive that his voice cracked somewhere in the middle, because Bill had managed to finally brush up against that sweet spot inside him. No matter how hard he had tried in the years previous, his own slick fingers had never quite managed to reach there, but now, the demon was fondling it so well, rubbing in the heady blackness firmly. It was almost too much; all Dipper needed was someone actually touching him on his dick, and he’d come and it’d be great and… _Ohhh, fuck._

Without realizing until it was too late, his hands flew from behind his back and headed towards his cock, needing to just brush its leaking tip– When suddenly, a searing pain sung out around his neck. Moans of almost fulfilled pleasure turn into yelps of pain as a hot weight settled heavy on him like a necklace. Instinctively, hands reached there instead to jerk it off, and Dipper almost immediately realized it wasn’t a necklace, but a collar.

“It seems you can’t keep your hands to yourself after all, huh?” Bill’s calm musing tone cut through the confusion in Dipper’s conscious, and it carried an undercurrent of smugness. The demon had known that’d be too much for his new human to resist; but still, it was always nice to give them a bit of free rein. That being said, masters had to know when to jerk that rein back in – such was the time, and that rein obviously controlled the collar.

A beautiful hue, electric blue; it’d graced a few of the Pines’ necks in the past. Though, and he noted it happily, this time it looked better than any time before. It tightened harshly, causing Dipper’s heaving breaths to stutter and cut out completely. His toy was choking, thoughts begging to be forgiven when words couldn’t be pushed out… And oh, how deliciously the human’s face was reddening and even purpling from the lack of oxygen. His skin was almost matching the bloody handprints that decorated it, but it was only when Dipper was about to be overcome by the choking, that Bill let the collar return to a non-threatening tightness.

Coughing, spluttering, and wheezing, Dipper felt tears leak from his eyes as he fought to regain his breathing. Bill waited patiently – so kindly – for him to return to normal. Long moments later, Dipper’s breaths were only laboured from the tense desire he felt pooling in his gut, and he moaned in between heaves. “I-I’m sorry, b-but-”

“No speaking unless ordered to, Pine Tree.”

Dipper hadn’t even noticed Bill’s lack of movement between his thighs, but he did now. The finger had stopped stretching him so nicely, and was now partially removed, only its tip inside, and the stimulation of his prostate had disappeared. The human whimpered, not at how unfair the situation was, but rather at how apologetic he was. Bill blinked, caught somewhere between pleased surprise and coveting arrogance, as Dipper’s thoughts rang out clear as a bell.

_I deserved it. So, so sorry. Want to please… Want to be pleased. Need to. Need to obey. I’m owned. Can’t make own decisions. Don’t want to make choices… Fuck, please. Master, please. So sorry…_

Penance had always been a fascinating concept to Cipher; he supposed it was time Dipper atoned for his sins. Taking control of possessions was a cinch, especially in the mind. Within an instant, the human’s arms moved without he himself causing the action – the hands clasped together and stretched up until arms were fully extended above Dipper’s head, pressed firmly to the surface beneath them. The boy moaned at Bill’s ability to even make the most core decisions any being could – the utter, complete, _unassailable_ control the demon now held over him from their deal was arousing and intoxicating… Both to Dipper, and Bill himself.

Bill had no doubt that if he was in a human vessel or some other demonic physical form, that he would’ve come from the sight of Dipper’s full submission. And now, here he was, laid out like the old sacrifices Bill’s cults had slaughtered for him centuries ago. That’s what this fucked up form of foreplay had been intended for, after all – for Pines to wholly realize that he was no longer his own master. It was one thing for the human to say he was a possession, and it was another thing entirely for him to finally _realize_ it – as he had now. It was a new mindset and Dipper was crumbling, regressing to a primal, animalistic state of being where the weak submitted and obeyed without question.

Peeking into his mind, Bill found that Dipper was in that state now, not even _thinking_ of trying to take control over his most simple bodily functions. The demon released control over the human’s limbs, and hummed in pleasure when they stayed in place, not moving an inch.

“Good boy,” he said quietly, relishing the shudder of pleasure Dipper gave at the praise, his arms still staying locked in place. Bill’s thoughts were being projected onto the human too, full of ownership and acclamations, and his Pine Tree mewled at the attention.

Dipper was beyond speech now, only able to vocalize via moaning or whimpering, his very thoughts mostly one words, if not even monosyllabic. _Need… fuck… want… come… Master…_

He screamed when Bill’s finger began pumping in him, aphrodisiac smearing along his walls and brushing up against his prostate again and again, casually speeding up until it was impossible to decipher when it was inside or outside, or even how many fingers had joined it. Fuck, it was heaven to not have to make decisions, not have to worry about what others thought except that Master who mattered most of all – or maybe it was hell, in which case he’d take it anyway so long as he’d remain owned and fucked into ecstasy… All Dipper knew was that he was being good and obedient and stretched and filled, and the appendages inside his hole were growing, and it felt _so_ _fucking incredible_ , and he wanted to come but _couldn’t_ because he hadn’t been _ordered_ to-

“Answer out loud,” Bill ordered, timbre domineering. Dipper would have obeyed anyway, but the way his voice sounded had him arching his back and feeling his cock twitch more determinedly. “Who owns you?”

Dipper whined, words hacking from his throat in between ecstatic thoughts and desires. “Bill Cipher.”

“Who will you do anything for?”

“B-Bill Cipher.”

 _Perfect._ With this human under his thumb, his plans would proceed in no time. “And who’s going to allow you to release a moment from now?”

At that question, Dipper keened, anticipation thrumming through every particle of his form. He was so ready, so aroused as tension coiled in his lower stomach, finally about to be snapped. “Master.”

“Very good, Pine Tree. You’re allowed to come now.”

The praise, coupled with the express permission, and Bill’s other hand – how could Dipper have forgotten about that one until now, but _oh fuck it didn’t even matter_ – moving to caress at his cock, had the human seeing white. Or, more accurately, yellow. Dipper’s brown eyes were squeezed so shut it hurt, but the pain was pleasure and the pleasure was pain, and instead of stars, yellow triangular shapes dotted his vision instead, and he orgasmed. It was harder than any other previous ones he had experienced in his pitiful existence, and as he came, Bill let out his own shudder – though he would never admit it to anyone, of course – at the utter mental euphoria of it all, shared between them.

It seemed Pine Tree did have the ability to be obedient and useful, in the end. Bill felt proud of his handiwork – after all, it had been the demon who made the human this way, after patient years of hard work. Careful shaping, crafting, pruning of his tree into a perfect little servant. The metaphysical satisfaction was far better than a mere bodily orgasm, and Cipher felt sated himself as he drew his hands away. They were dry in an instant, black drippings vanishing from his fingers, and the demon admired his finished product with self-satisfaction.

Dipper was utterly spent; eyelids fluttering but not quite being able to open, arms still locked in place like a good little human, legs spread, torso stained in three colours. Red, for his delicious blood that Bill couldn’t wait to taste in reality; black, for the aphrodisiac that still sent small shivers of aftershocks through the vessel; and white, for the semen now painting a heaving chest.

The boy’s thoughts weren’t even decipherable; a hazy golden glow stayed there, and Dipper realized he’d never stray from this path again. He felt tired now – utterly exhausted – from the initial resistance he had shown, to the succumbing, to the act that had just passed himself. He wanted to rest now, secure and satiated in the knowledge that he had pleased Bill and been pleased in return.

_One last thing, Pine Tree._

Dipper felt darkness seeping into his bones and consciousness, bringing him forward into a deep sleep. It felt vastly different from the nothing nights, and he welcomed the ability to rest. This meant Bill was giving him peace; it meant he deserved it. “Anything,” he breathed, sighing as the thoughts praised his submission.

 _You’re going to wake up in your bed tomorrow. You’ll see my image in the window, remember all that happened. Dipper Pines is going to remember how I marked him and fucked him, and how I now completely_ own _him._ Bill’s mental thoughts were a croon in the brunet’s mind, and Dipper nodded thoughtlessly along to what was being said, stirrings of arousal just barely echoing through his being as a reminder. _Pine Tree, you’re going to leave your house, go out into the forest, and not rest or stop until you find something._

“What is it?” the boy whispered, a throaty moan interspersed in his voice as pleasant darkness almost consumed him.

_A statue._

Briefly, the image of the crumbling stone structure that so crudely displayed Bill’s form was flashed across Dipper’s mind, before it too was swept away into the lovely current of blissful unconsciousness.

 _Shake its hand. Repeat the words you told me earlier… And then you’ll feel this good forever. Both inside and outside of your head. Wouldn’t that be nice, Dipper?_ A happy sigh answered the demon’s gentle coo. _Tell me those words now, if you please. Just so I know you remember them._

Just nine words.

“I give my… entire self unto you… Bill Cipher.”

_Good, Pine Tree._

Heart and mind full to bursting of pleasure and contentment, Dipper Pines fell asleep as darkness was allowed to overcome him.

_Good._

 

▲▼▲▼▲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO HA, AMIRIGHT?! First off, sorry on the longer wait than I promised. (To paraphrase Tyrone: I think we all knew I was lying.) ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked it – that was 7800+ words in this chapter (over 16 pages on this update alone) of kinky-ass triangle smut for y’all. Thank you so much for your kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and (especially) comments – they kept me motivated and confident enough to publish this chapter!
> 
> This was my first posting of something this smutty and intense, I thank you for enjoying it. If you have any questions, prompts, etc., feel free to let me know. Have a great weekend!

**Author's Note:**

> The title and included lyrics are from "The Gardener" by The Dresden Dolls. Listen here, if you want: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tD1AFlzvO-M
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Find me on tumblr at emberglows.tumblr.com as well. Kudos are appreciated, messages are adored, comments are coveted dearly <3


End file.
